


Picking out a Christmas Tree

by Bone_Zone



Series: Keeping It Strange [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Cutesy, F/M, Fluff, Hopper being Hopper, Hopper is a big old softie, Light Smut, surprise engagement, the smut is implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 14:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12961581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bone_Zone/pseuds/Bone_Zone
Summary: You just thought you were picking out a Christmas Tree, Jim Hopper had another thing in mind.





	Picking out a Christmas Tree

**Author's Note:**

> From my tumblr page, I love Hopper and I tend not to post a lot of my fics from my page but with this one and another I just had too.

Yawning you turned over to the man laying in bed next to you then smiled. Snuggling closer to his chest you felt his arms circle your waist. Falling back asleep it was not until the sun shined brightly in your eyes is was woke you up.

Groaning you patted the man's chest and scooted to the edge of the bed.

“Get up Jim…we got a tree to pick out!”

Of course he knew he had to get up and get a damn tree, he was the one who suggested it since we was going to ask you to marry him. But seeing you naked in bed, well it was awfully tempting just to stay.So he just let out his own groan.

Hearing him made a smile form on your lips but you let out a sudden gasp once you felt a cold hand on your waist.

“Jim! Your hands are freezing!”

“Well you shouldn’t be naked in bed”,you could practically feel the man’s smirk.

“well if you want to go by that logic then you shouldn’t have seduced me”

Grinning you knew Jim was trying to give you an innocent look but you didn’t believe that one minute, it was the type of look the man would give you when he was about to ravish you, shaking your head you kissed him and pulled back.

Laughing he just pressed a kissed to the nap of your neck. Shaking your head it didn’t take long for you both to get dress and jump into his truck. Driving off to the small little farm Jim could feel the ring burning a hole in his pocket.

Gripping the steering wheel the man was nervous much due to him not knowing that you’ll even say yes. He was not anything special so he would not blame you for saying no.

Wetting his lips he pulled up to the farm and stopped the car, once he got out the man shoved his hands in his coat pocket.

“It’s cold as balls out here.”

“Oh you big baby Jim."Giving him a smile you wove your arm through his as you walked through the trees. Taking a breath in you just smiled always loving the scent of the trees.

Shifting his feet Jim suddenly pulled away.

"Ah hey Brooke i’ll be right back…I just gotta run to the bathroom.”

Pouting you just nodded your head then kissed the man's cheek feeling the scruff. “Well don’t take long alright.”

Chuckling Jim gave your ass a small pinch as he walked off. Already having picked out a tree he just wanted time to find a perfect spot to hide it.

Rubbing your arms you just held back a shiver wondering what was taking the man so long, just as you were going to go off to find him you heard your name being called.

“Ah i'm coming.”

Blinking you spotted Jim standing next to a rather fat tree. “What do you think of this one.?”

“Uhh its….unique” Was that even the right word for it.

Jim pulled you close once you were by his side.

“If you look close enough you’ll find how perfect it can be.”

Looking at him with a forced smile you moved closer to the tree scanning it, it was not until something catching the light caught your eye.

“Whats this?” Frowning you carefully reached through the branches and pulled out a ring.

“Hopper you sure this isn’t someone else’s tree…I mean their was a ring” Turing around your body suddenly froze and it felt like you could not breath thanks to Jim on one knee giving you a rather nervous smile.

“I know.I put the ring there. Brooke…I loved you for a long time and…I haven't felt like this way in years."Swallowing he grasped your hand tightly.

"Will you Marry…” He could feel his heart slam in his chest.

Tears falling down your cheeks you just nodded your head then tackled the man to the ground.

“YES! Yes Jim I’ll marry you.” Letting him place the ring around your finger you then pulled him in for a kiss.

“ I love you Jim Hopper”

Still on the ground Jim kept his arm around your waist.

“I love you too soon to be Mrs.Hopper.”


End file.
